C.T.I.'s Development
Core Technology Incorporated C.T.I.'s sole purpose was and still is searching, studying, and discovering planets, biography of foreign diseases and viruses, engineering based on the new found knowledge, and such. It is a privately owned science corporation intended for research on foreign matters. Since these subjects also hold significance with the government, it is funded by them to keep up the research in order to find living space and possibly scientific breakthroughs. Benefits for the company are still retained. C.T.I.'s Creation The official creator was named █████ ███, but due to the name being redacted to most personnel, he will be referred to here as "CC". When CC had the idea of creating C.T.I., connections with persons that had the resources he needed conveniently supported progress on his creation, leading to built plans and official blueprints for C.T.I. Problems with funding came in, and a proposal to investors was needed to continue. CC decided to take to the government for funding, thinking that the government would possibly have the same ideas as him. He chose correctly, and funding was now supported from officials. Not much else needed to happen in order to nail the coffin. C.T.I.'s Department Development Three departments were established shortly after the official creation of C.T.I. Those departments were the Administrative Department, the Scientific Department, and the Security Department. These three were thought to be enough to go through with CC's goals. Personnel wasn't much of a hassle, as scientists were keen on getting in a government-funded company. Administrative personnel were mostly the benefactors from the start, now able to supply and support the company even further. Unfortunately, the security department did not have much luck from the start, as only a few officers and technical engineers were able to get in due to lack of attention to the department. Suddenly, the event of the data breach occurred, sending everything into a wild panic. The data leak was also a concern of the government's as well, because of the connections and funding it had and gave. It was quickly patched, but the administrators were not pleased at all, and requested for and increase in personnel within the Security Department. The Engineering Department was created when the need for more facilities was needed. Establishing bases on the subject you're researching appealed to CC as he thought it would create a more efficient and resourceful ground for scientists to research. Since geography was a variable in this idea, engineers would aid majorly in this field. Testing for a cure's, disease's, or virus's effect would need subjects for it to be tested on. This is where the creation of the Experimental Department came in. Administrators decided they would ask if convicted criminals would be able to be supplied for this. The government accepted on several conditions that are supposed to be kept to the personal discussion they had. Volunteers would also be accepted, but would be tested on lower-risked matters. The most recent out of all of the other departments is the Rescue Department, which could be called a subdivision of the Security Department, which is to restore and evacuate compromised facilities. Creation was due to the incident happening at S6-Zeta, Arbritraro, when a dangerous virus outbreak had occurred.